


Yes, Chef

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel opened the front door to the familiar scent of something burning. Not the house, just dinner. He sighed and put down his things on the cocktail table, then headed toward the kitchen. His very pregnant wife was cooking again.





	Yes, Chef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillianmmalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianmmalter/gifts).



Daniel opened the front door to the familiar scent of something burning. Not the house, just dinner. He sighed and put down his things on the cocktail table, then headed toward the kitchen.

His very pregnant wife was cooking again. 

After Peggy had taken a tumble chasing a suspect, Daniel put his foot down and banned her from the field, which was unusual since she was his boss at SHIELD. But the spill must have scared her because she listened. He also demanded she go to the doctor, who suggested bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Peggy told the doctor he was out of his ‘bloody mind’. The doctor responded with the magic words: ‘for the baby’s safety’. 

And so she had been at home for ten days. When she wasn’t on the phone barking orders to agents and staff, she had taken to puttering around in the kitchen. Neither of them went in the kitchen often, other than to brew coffee or tea. Take-out and generous offerings from the Jarvises were their normal sources of sustenance, especially lately. But since being stuck at home, it was like a switch flipped inside her. Peggy suddenly tried to cook every night. 

And ‘tried’ was the right word. She had yet to make something edible. 

As he stepped into the kitchen, he heard her mumble “bloody hell” as she dumped whatever charred mess she was trying to make into the trash bin.

She turned to face him, the front of her navy blue frock covered in flour and what he assumed were bits of egg. Or maybe it was cheese?

“I can take down a man twice my size. Why can’t I handle a bloody soufflé?”

“Soufflés are hard,” he offered.

She put a hand on her hip, and he read her ‘are you serious’ look loud and clear.

“You don’t have to cook for me, Peg.”

“Maybe I’m not cooking for you,” she replied harshly. Then her expression softened and she added, “I’m sorry. It’s just so frustrating.”

“You can’t be great at everything.”

“I can’t sew, I don’t have the patience for knitting, and I hate to clean. I at least expected I could cook a meal for my husband.”

“You’re not a housewife, Peggy, and I don’t expect you to be. All I want from you is to take it easy.”

“That’s an impossible request and you know it. I’m going bloody mad. I have to do something.”

He put up a finger, motioning for her to wait there, before crutching into the living room. He gathered up what he’d brought home, which consisted of a paper bag and a pile of papers wrapped in a rubber band, then went back to the kitchen.

“I had a feeling we might be needing this,” he said, placing the bag on the table.

She opened it and took a deep breath. “Katz?”

“Corned beef on rye, extra mustard.”

She treated him to one of her warm smiles, the ones he knew were just for him.

“And a slice of cheesecake,” he added.

“You really know how to woo a woman, don’t you?”

“It’s worked so far for me.”

She let out a quick laugh, then sighed dramatically. “I suppose it’s time I stop torturing our poor, defenseless groceries.”

It was his turn to laugh.

She nodded at the banded papers in his hand. “What are those?”

“The Federal Records Act,” he replied, placing the bundle next to the bag. “Just came down the pipe. We need to develop policies on how we manage all of our paperwork.”

“Lovely. More red tape.”

“Yes, but since we’re covert, we need to come up with… creative ways to handle our more sensitive documents.”

She smiled. “I am known for my creativity.”

“Yes you are. I figured you could go through the directive and see what works for us and what we need to adjust to keep secret what needs to be. We can work on the policies in the evenings when I get home.”

“Surely Rose could assist with this,” she said.

“I have Rose working on updating the training manuals.” He met her gaze. “I could really use your help on this, Peg.”

He doubted she believed him, but she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He instinctively slipped his arm around her side. Her belly prevented him from reaching too far around her anymore but that didn’t stop him from pulling her as close as he could.

“You no more need my help with this than I need help cleaning my own gun.” She planted a quick but heartfelt kiss on his lips. “But I love you all the more for wanting to save me from my boredom.”

She pulled back and went to the cupboard, reaching up. “Now go change clothes.”

“I can get those,” he said, taking a step toward her.

Turning to face him, she said, “Daniel, I may not be able to cook, but I do know how to set a table. And I can still reach the dishes just fine.” She motioned with her hand for him to leave. “Hurry up. I’m famished.”

“Yes, Chef.”

Her scowl didn’t reach her eyes. “That remark just cost you your piece of cheesecake, mister.”

She turned away again, reaching for the plates. He watched her for a few seconds, not out of concern, but out of awe. She wasn’t a cook and she wasn’t a housewife, but she was everything he hadn’t dared hope for but was lucky enough to have: a smart, beautiful wife who was the mother of his soon-to-be-born child. He couldn’t ask for more than that.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Historical notes:**  
>  \-- The Federal Records Act of 1950 is a thing: It required all federal agencies to have policies for how they deal with records management.  
> \-- Katz Delicatessen opened in 1888 in New York’s Lower East Side and is still going strong.


End file.
